1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus which controls the flow of a plurality of sources of a liquid to an appliance in response to electrical activation of the appliance.
2) Description of Prior Art
The subject matter of the present invention will be discussed in relation to a conventional clothes washing machine that can be mounted either within a house or a commercial establishment.
The conventional washing machine includes an electrically operated timer mechanism which when activated causes the washing machine to operate through a duty cycle and then be shut off. The washing machine is to be supplied a source of hot water and a source of cold water. The supply of the water is conducted through hoses that connect between the washing machine and supply pipes mounted near the location of the washing machine. It is to be understood that the subject matter of this invention could be utilized in conjunction with any appliance which is electrically activated and is designed to receive one or more sources of a liquid or gas.
A conventional clothes washing machine utilizes two flexible hoses with one hose being connected to a cold water supply and the remaining hose being connected to a hot water supply. These hoses normally are continually subjected to water line pressure. It is advocated that faucets connecting to the hoses be turned to the off position when the washing machine is not being operated. However, most individuals do not turn the faucets to the off position during non-operation of their washing machine, but leave the faucets on which causes the water line pressure to be continually subjected to the hoses.
Within the home, most washing machines are located generally within the garage or in the interior portion of the house. If a flexible hose ruptures and leakage occurs, it does not take long for a substantial amount of water to flow within the residence or garage which will result in flooding of a portion, or all, of the residence or garage. The problem is particularly acute if the people that reside at the residence are away from the residence for a period of time, such as being on vacation. There is a need to utilize an automatic water flow apparatus in conjunction with the washing machine so that when the washing machine is manually activated to start its duty cycle, it is only then that the hot and cold water will be supplied to the washing machine. When the washing machine is turned off, the water is not supplied to the flexible hoses, thereby eliminating any possibility of flooding.